Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a printing apparatus capable of counting the number of times of printing, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral and a printer supports various printing protocols. Examples of the printing protocols include an internet printing protocol (IPP), a RAW protocol, and a line printer remote protocol (LPR). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-80807 discusses a configuration of classifying received print jobs by the types of printing protocols and managing the classified jobs.
The printing apparatus counts the number of times of printing for each type of printing protocol. However, the conventional printing apparatus simply counts the number of times of printing for each type of printing protocol, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-80807. Even if a plurality of pieces of software such as a first application and a second application transmits print jobs to the printing apparatus, these pieces of software are not distinguished from each other. If a plurality of pieces of software transmits print jobs to the printing apparatus by using the same printing protocol, the print jobs are counted together as printing using the same printing protocol without distinguishing between these pieces of software.